


Dancing 'Til Dawn

by defenestratingreason



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Historical, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Peace, trickortreat2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: Dancing in Chris's arms, Thomas has never felt safer.





	Dancing 'Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).

It's like flying. It's like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a winter's day.

He is safe. He is held.

He is not alone. 

Thomas has never been one to find safety with strangers, but these men are like _ him_, and they understand. He nuzzles his face into Chris's shoulder as they sway back and forth, just to breath in the scent of another man. Then, on some impulse, he kisses the crook of Chris's neck.

_ Thank you_, his kiss says. _ Thank you for bringing me here. _

Chris buries a hand in Thomas's hair, stroking his scalp, and Thomas smiles, closing his eyes to take in the sensation.

It's not about sex. God knows it's been too long, but it's not about sex.

It's about safety. It's about possibility. 

No one falls in love in one night, but suddenly a lonely future is replaced with a room full of potential, and he's never been more grateful in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> (and they danced until dawn and everything was fine, the end <3)


End file.
